1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a display method, and a display program which are suitable for application to, for example, an information processing apparatus having a touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a type of information processing apparatus is becoming widely available, which has a touch screen and allows the user to input information by touching the display screen of a display section.
As such an information processing apparatus, for example, there has been proposed a type of information processing apparatus which makes the user select an icon displayed on the display screen by touching the icon (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-10775). This information processing apparatus is configured to execute processing according to the selected icon, such as displaying a menu according to the selected icon.